dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Feel The Light
Feel the Light is a ballad song recorded by American singer Jennifer Lopez for the soundtrack of the 2015 film, Home. The official music video of the song was released by Jennifer Lopez on her Vevo YouTube channel on March 20, 2015. Plot The song starts after Oh becomes captain of the boovs. It shows Tip, back on Earth, pushing through the crowd, coming to the "Ask a Boov" stand where she saw her mom, but frowning when she sees that the stand is empty. Back on the ship, Oh gets blinded as the crowd of boovs take pictures of him. On Earth, Tip tries to find her mother with a picture of her on her phone and asking people if they've seen her. But no one has. After a while, Tip's phone battery does, along with her hope. Tip then bursts into tears and collapses on the ground at the stand. On the ship, Oh, overwhelmed by the crowd, steps back on the platform he is on, and sees a picture of Earth fading from view on a screen. He reaches out to it, but when the screen fades, the alien begins to cry from sadness and shame for leaving his friend. Then he pulls out the car keys with Tip's picture and smiles with new hope. After Oh finds Tip, the two continue their search. Once the find her, The song end with Tip and her mom tearfully embracing each other. Trivia * Performer Jennifer Lopez voices Lucy Tucci (or "my Mom by Oh and Tip) she is seen in front of the logo on the album Cover(Image to the Right) Lyrics Here I go here I go Feel better now feel better now Here I go here I go It’s better now feel better now Do you remember when we fell under Did you expect me to reason with thunder I still remember when time was frozen What seemed forever was just a moment Hurry up, hurry up There’s no more waiting We’re still worth saving Feel the light Shining in the dark of night Remember what we forgot I know it’s a long shot But we’re bringing it all back we’re bringing it all back Feel the light Shining like the stars tonight Remember what we forgot I know it’s a long shot But we’re bringing it all back we’re bringing it all back Here I go here I go Feel better now feel better now Here I go here I go It’s better now feel better now I still remember when things were broken But put together the cracks will closin' Hurry up, hurry up There’s no more waiting We’re still worth saving Feel the light Shining in the dark of night Remember what we forgot I know it’s a long shot But we’re bringing it all back we’re bringing it all back Feel the light Shining like the stars tonight Remember what we forgot I know it’s a long shot But we’re bringing it all back we’re bringing it all back You and I can have it all tonight So let's bring it back it to light Now we have another chance to fly Another chance to make it right Feel the light Shining in the dark of night Remember what we forgot I know it's a long shot Feel the light Shining like the stars tonight Remember what we forgot I know it's a long shot But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back Here we go here we go Feel better now feel better now Here we go, here we go It's better now feel better now Category:Home Songs Category:Songs Category:Closing songs